Chlorine dioxide is a well-known germicidal and deodorizing agent. It is known that chlorine dioxide may be generated by exposure of a combination of a chlorite and an acid to moisture, i.e., atmospheric moisture and/or liquid water. In general, prior art methods of generating aqueous chlorine dioxide solutions involve the addition of a massive body, i.e., tablets, pills, bricks capsules, sachets, etc., to liquid water. These prior art methods are disadvantageous in that they entail a considerable period of time for dissolution of the tablets, pills, bricks, etc. and penetration of water into sachets.
Chlorine dioxide is often generated, particularly in large scale, by rapidly mixing highly concentrated solutions of a chlorite and an acid. These prior art methods are not appropriate for small scale operations where mixing and handling of highly acid and/or hazardous chemicals are not desired or are not feasible. Moreover, if the components are utilized in the form of a mixture, prior art methods entail the possibility of premature release of chlorine dioxide, reduced storage stability and shelf life, and for expensive packaging.
The present invention permits the rapid release of relatively small quantities of chlorine dioxide in liquid water as needed and is therefore quite useful for sterilizing water such that it is potable and useful as a germicidal liquid. Furthermore, the present invention lends itself to the separation of the reaction precursors into discrete zones or domains, thereby resulting in increased shelf life and the avoidance of expensive packaging.